


Sensitive by 30%

by backgroundgay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, I love my girl, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sensitivity, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Simon (Detroit: Become Human), at the start and end, kind of, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, north is the best wingman, norths perspective, she deserves credit, simon is sensitive, theres a hint of them switching at the end, they find other ways, they switch goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backgroundgay/pseuds/backgroundgay
Summary: North notices something about Simon and gives him a helpful tip.or Simon ups his sensitivity and nuts when Markus touches him
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	Sensitive by 30%

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and immediately wrote it. sorry if theyre kind of out of character. anyways stan north

North notices it a few months after the president officially declared androids as living beings. There’s still so much to do, but they have time to relax now, which is when she starts paying attention to certain things. For example, Markus always relaxes his shoulders when Simon enters the room, as if he was afraid that Simon was gone forever, even if he’s just gone to get something from the other room. She understands, they had all assumed Simon was a goner when they had to leave him on that tower. She also notices that Simons LED turns blue the second _he_ spots Markus, which she also understands. Their fearless leader's mere presence is enough to calm any deviant down. 

The thing that really catches her attention is how Simon reacts to certain things. She’s not a very touchy person, but she is allowed to do whatever the fuck she wants. So she tests her theory. 

The four of them are in Carl Manfreds house, in what is deemed Markus’ room. The room has clearly been in his use for a long time, clearly since before he deviated. He even has a fucking bed, which North thinks is incredibly unfair, but that’s neither here nor there. The four of them meet a lot to just... relax. Hang out, be themselves. They’ve earned the right. Simon is talking about something that happened before he deviated, something about a child who was in his care. North reaches over and touches his wrist slightly, to anyone else it would look like a simple reassuring touch, and that’s how Simon takes it. But North isn’t doing it to be comforting, not entirely, she’s doing it to test her theory. 

Simons synthetic skin layer stays intact, which wouldn’t be unusual if it weren’t for North's observations. She has to wait a bit for the other half of her theory to occur, but she knows it’ll happen. It always happens. 

Markus reaches over, a small effort seeing as he’s sat next to Simon on his bed, and rests his fingertips on Simon's arm. North nods with satisfaction as she sees Simon's skin retract immediately where Markus touches him. Simon doesn’t even pause in his words, his LED spinning a calm blue. He hasn’t noticed his skin retracing, North concludes. It’s subconscious. Markus doesn't seem to notice either, and his hand remains where it is. Markus hasn’t retracted his skin, and Simon's skin doesn’t return. North knows it won’t until Markus stops touching him. 

_’Josh, this is gonna sound weird but can you touch Simon somewhere on his skin? Don’t make it obvious, just make sure there’s skin contact. I’ll explain after’_ North has good control over her LED, it doesn’t turn yellow as she messages Josh. Josh’s does flash yellow for a split second, but luckily the other two are absorbed in the conversation. 

Josh doesn’t respond, but after a minute he reaches over and taps Simon's arm, closer to his wrist than where Markus is resting his fingertips. Simon raises an eyebrow and a confused smile rests on his face. 

“Sorry, saw some dust on you,” Josh explains, retracting his hand. Simon nods thankfully and returns back to his conversation. 

North has to resist laughing, Simons skin remained still. 

_’I’ve been testing a theory. Simon retracts his synthetic skin whenever Markus touches him, but not anyone else. He doesn’t even notice himself doing it. Thanks for the help’_ North explains to Josh, who’s LED remains blue this time. He was expecting an explanation after all. 

_’really? Why?'_ Josh responds, and North notices him blink a bit strangely, he must be trying really hard to keep his LED under control. 

_’no idea, retracting the skin makes everything more sensitive, so I c-‘_ they both realize it at the same time, sharing a glance. This time North can’t resist laughing out loud, catching the other two's attention. Josh lets out a giggle as well, and Simons LED flashes yellow. 

_Simon likes it when Markus touches him._

—

North finds Simon alone a few hours later, cooking dinner for the Manfreds who can eat. She walks up to him in the kitchen, silently impressed by his cooking skills. She knows he’s a domestic android, but it’s mesmerizing to see how effortlessly he works in the kitchen. This is where he belongs, and it shows. 

Simon glances at her but otherwise doesn’t react to her presence. She spots a cup of thirium on the counter and an idea springs into her head. She taps Simon on the wrist - where his skin remains intact, unsurprisingly - and he pauses in his work. 

“So tonight when we go to bed, I’m going to pretend that I want to stay up later than usual, and Josh will pretend that he’s invested in a book and wants to read it. What you’re going to do when you and Markus share the bed alone is up your sensitivity by 30%, and see what happens,” North instructs, and she sees Simon almost immediately agree, before he seems to remember he doesn’t need to listen to every order like a mindless android anymore. He laughs awkwardly. 

“What? Why?” He asks and North grins, and winks at him. She saunters away and turns just before she’s about to leave the room. 

“I’ll make sure to have thirium ready for you tomorrow morning, you’re going to expend more energy than usual!”

—

Simon doesn’t really understand what North wants, but he plans to do as instructed anyways. He trusts North, so he’s hoping it’s nothing bad. He is a little bit excited and nervous about sleeping with M- _sharing a bed_ with Markus. He shouldn’t be, the four of them form a cuddle pile every time they’re able to. They like the comfort closeness brings, and honestly, it’s better to wake up covered in friends than wake up alone. It’s a hell of a lot better than the nights at Jericho before Markus, sleeping in a cold boat not even sure if he’ll wake up in the morning. 

Simon puts on a t-shirt that displays a faded band logo and a pair of sweats. He didn’t understand at first why Markus insisted they wear pajamas to bed, but he thinks he gets it. It’s way more comfortable, and it makes him feel far more human than wearing the same uniform day after day. 

Simon crawls into the bed before Markus is even changed, which is better so that he has time to change his sensitivity settings. His settings are pretty low, he had lowered them a long time ago, not wanting to feel the pain as much. He raises it by 30% just as North had instructed. 

Markus climbs into the bed soon after, not even hesitating to cling onto Simon like a child holding a teddy bear. 

Simon immediately understands why North had him change his sensitivity. His synthetic skin retracts all on its own wherever Markus makes contact, and the sudden feeling shocks him into making a soft noise. It’s loud enough to be heard in the otherwise quiet room, and Markus lifts his head to look questioningly at Simon. 

“Everything alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Markus asks, retracting his touch. Simon is so glad that he can’t blush, because the second Markus removes his hands Simon makes a pitiful noise of displeasure. Markus’ hands on him feel amazing, way more than he used to feel. Even Markus being so close to him makes Simon want to shiver, and he wonders for a moment if North herself has her sensitivity this high. 

Markus notices this sound as well and hesitantly lowers his hand onto Simon's arm, where he had it before. The synthetic skin retracts again and Simon sucks in a breath he doesn’t need, his LED is spinning yellow-blue rapidly and he can’t resist leaning into the touch. Markus seems to get the picture, and softly traces a small circle onto Simon's skin with the tip of his finger. Simon's skin remains retracted wherever Markus has touched rather than returning like it used to. It feels _amazing_ to be touched by Markus. His skin feels like it’s on fire, but the burn is nice and he needs more of it. 

“Markus,” Simon whines, and if he weren’t so focused on the feelings he would be embarrassed about how desperate he sounds, and all Markus has done is touch his arm with his hand. 

Markus seems deep in thought, and he leans over so that his upper body is over Simons, and he runs his hand down Simon's arm. Simon's voice box seems to malfunction, and a strange buzzing noise escapes him. Markus smiles softly at the sound, and then he retracts his own synthetic skin on his hand. He continues trailing his hand up and down Simon's arm, and Simon makes small noises of pleasure at every touch. Some come straight from his soundbox, buzzing and static as he focuses on Markus’ touch.

“Need more,” Simon moans, eyes closing. He hates how desperate he sounds, but Markus makes an appreciative noise. He moves so he's straddling Simon's legs, and Simon can feel him through the layers of clothes and synthetic skin. He pushes up into the weight, and Markus presses down. Simon moans again, it feels amazing even through the layers. He doesn't have a dick, and he knows Markus doesn’t either, so pressing against each other like this shouldn't be as pleasurable as it is. But oh god, it _really is_. 

Simon has yet to open his eyes, but he does retract all the synthetic skin on his arms and neck, and Markus gets the picture. He runs his hands over Simon's arms, and Simon is left a twitching moaning mess. He feels the urge to grab Markus and pull him down, so he does. He grabs Markus by the shirt and tugs him down so they’re chest to chest, and Markus laughs.

“So sensitive,” he mumbles against Simon's ear, and then he's nipping at Simons ear and Simon just about yelps. Simon's eyes roll back in his head as Markus begins grinding down, and his hand trails down Simon's fingers. His hands seem to be the most sensitive, which Markus easily picks up on. Simon's hand keeps twitching as Markus messes with it, and Simon can't keep still. 

Markus kisses Simon's jaw and neck, and Simon is so glad he retracted the synthetic skin. It feels electric, so much more than before. It's intense in a way he has never experienced before, and he whines for more. 

Markus continues kissing him and leaves one hand to continue touching Simon's hand. His free hand is inching up Simons shirt, so Simon retracts all the synthetic skin on his body, everywhere but his face. Markus trails his hand all over Simon, and Simon nearly wails. He can't stop leaning up into the touch, and when Markus touches the edge of his thirium pump, Simon arches off the bed and throws his free arm around Markus, pulling him closer. 

“Don’t stop!” he nearly shouts, and distantly hopes that none of the others in the house can hear him.

(North and Josh can. Josh pretends he can't, and North tries to stop her laughing so she doesn't interrupt them.)

“You’re beautiful, deliciously sensitive. Have you been like this every time? Is this why you retract your synthetic skin whenever I touch you? Does it feel good when I touch you around the others?” Markus questions, pressing Simon into the bed. Simon is desperately writhing under him, trying to touch everywhere. Markus decides he’s wearing too much and quickly removes his shirt.

“Feels amazing,” Simon barely gets the words out, and they’re underlined by a static-y noise, “u-upped my sensitivity,” he explains, and when Markus presses them chest to chest he groans and presses his free hand to Markus back, trying to push them impossibly closer.

“You upped your sensitivity?” Markus sounds surprised, and then he chuckles, “oh, you wanted this didn’t you. Wanted me to touch you, make you desperate for my hands.”

The words make Simon twitch even more, and he bites his lip. He owes North his life, and she definitely knows it. He nods his head quickly and finally opens his eyes again. Looking Markus in the eyes while he burns at his touch is intense, but he can’t look away. Markus looks like he’s won the lottery, and Simon can’t begin to guess why. 

Markus watches in amusement as Simon attempts to press closer, and he leans back to admire Simon, lost in pleasure. Apparently taking his hands off of Simon even for a moment was a bad idea.

Simon is desperate for his touch indeed, so when Markus leans back he can’t accept not being touched, He grabs Markus by the shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed, essentially flipping their previous position. He climbs onto Markus and grinds himself down against him, touching everywhere he can.

Markus is definitely surprised, but he isn’t going to complain. Simon stealing his own pleasure is incredibly hot, and he can see that the more Simon touches, the closer he gets to the edge.

When Simons grinding becomes sloppy and strays from his rhythm, Markus grabs his wrist and brings his hand to his mouth, sucking two of Simon's fingers into his mouth. The reaction is immediate and intense, Simon nearly screams and presses himself heavily against Markus, body twitching helplessly, and then he shuts down. 

Markus was not expecting that, but a quick check of Simon's vitals show that he's completely fine, so Markus doesn't worry. Markus is reminded of a few words with some other deviants he had overheard at the new Jericho location. “It was intense, nothing like when I worked at Eden. I shut down at the end, and it was the best feeling in the world,” some android had said, and at the time Markus hadn’t understood. He thinks he understands now. 

Simon jolts back awake, and his sensitivity has been noticeably lowered. He quickly throws himself off of Markus, almost falling off the bed in the process. If he could blush, he’d be beat red by now. 

“That was new,” Markus says, sitting up to observe Simon. Simons LED flashes yellow, and he covers his face with his hands.

“I’m so sorry, that was completely out of line, I don't know what came over me. I don’t even know what just happened, it’ll never happen again!” Simon says, rushing to get the words out. Hes refusing to look at Markus, but if he did he’d see the grossly fond smile on his face.

“It’ll never happen again? That's quite sad, I enjoyed myself, I was hoping we could do it a lot more often,” Markus comments, and Simons synthetic skin retracts off his hands almost on instinct. 

Markus laughs loudly and Simon peaks up at him through his fingers, bashful and full of hope.

Markus tugs his hands away and leans down to kiss him, this time actually on his lips. They kiss for some time, and then Simons LED flashes to yellow quickly, and he presses his still bare hand against Markus’ back. He's upped his sensitivity again, and he's looking at Markus with nervous but expectant eyes. Markus grins and climbs over to him again, glad androids don’t have to deal with recovery periods as humans do.

Markus takes a second to up his own sensitivity.

\--

North yawns as she enters the kitchen early in the morning, leaning against the counter as Simon cooks breakfast for Carl and Leo. Simon looks at her questioningly, wondering why shes yawning when she technically doesn't have to. 

“Oh just tired because I was kept up by the strangest noises, I wonder what animal goes ‘oh god Markus please more’ or ‘Simon harder, I need it’, maybe Josh will know?” North laughs her ass off at Simon's traumatized expression, and she slaps his back, “at least you told Markus about my tip, sounds like he had fun too. No need to thank me.”

Simon refuses to acknowledge her and finishes cooking.

North really deserves more credit for her observational skills.


End file.
